They're not heroes
by axleonex
Summary: If the characters from nine could be reincarnated into the modern world, who would they be? where would they come from? A series of biographies written in the form of poems.
1. Number 1 : Hilda

**OKAY! I _really_ debated with myself on whether or not to post this. Truth be told, I kinda think this is in the wrong section XP.**

**Ya'see, awhile back I had an idea of a story that mainly involved continuing the plots of the movies Jumper and Push into a crossover. It was gonna involve a group of superpowered teenagers who were going to fight against secret conspiracy groups to- blah blah blah you get the point...**

**Anyways, as I continued the story, I even began incorporating several other movies, t.v. shows, and books into this mega crossover story I came up with. But as I continued the story, i realized something... MY CHARACTERS HAVE NO PERSONALITY! ARGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

**I was desperate trying to figure out how to come up with character traits. I thought "maybe they should be inspired by final fantasy, or tmnt, or x-men" etc. you get the point :P**

**I couldn't decide. I knew I needed them to be inspired by a diverse group that had more than 6 people, and I couldn't find a group that big anywhere. Then I remembered "9"! **

**I watched the movie and loved it, (it's way underrated)**

**Now I just want to make sure I don't forget they're origins anytime soon. Seeing as how each of my characters are based off a character from 9, it felt partially appropriate to post they're biographies here. **

**Also, I can't just write the entire origin's story here (that would take too long) so I'm just writing a shortened poetry version here. Hope you enjoy!**

**XXX**

**For added fun, go on youtube and search"Leliana's song evening and night", and have the music video on repeat while reading this poem! _(type repeat after "youtube" on the url and the video will repeat on it's own.)_**

**XXX**

Her name is Hilda.

Raised in a nunnery, she learned to walk the path of God.

Raised in Columbia, she learned to be bitter and cruel.

By the time she was fifteen, she was the oldest among the orphans.

By the time she was fifteen, she was the only one looked up upon.

Because while the other nun's wisdom only came from the words of the Bible,

The wisdom of Hilda came from her refusal to ignore the wickedness of wars.

While the nuns were teaching that Jesus was the only salvation.

Hilda was the only one willing to teach about reality.

While the nuns hid from the horrors outside the chapel walls

Hilda was the only who refused to look away, the only one who refused to believe the war wasn't there.

The priests would only pray for the safety of unfortunate children,

But Hilda was the only one that would bring children into the sanctuary.

With a bible in one hand and a knife under her sleeve,

she would go out to the sewers and bring in refugees,

Although no one knew it, she was the only one that allowed the devil to corrupt her with a sinful pride

A sinful pride that made her refuse that heaven was the only thing a living person could look up to

That life couldn't be made paradise and that life only existed so that we could worship the creator.

No, she knew there had to be more...

All the suffering happens for a reason, all the tragedies we survive hardens our souls

But does God really toss us in the middle of the ocean just so we can cry out his name?

No. There has to be more...

She was seven years old when she learned who the virgin Mary was.

They raised that picture high, as the flames from her house lit the sky

They chanted verses from the bible as Hilda was about to drown

Like the screams of a child lost in a forest, her cries never seemed to make a sound

Wrongly accused of witchcraft an angry mob burned her family alive. The only reason Hilda survived was because her parents pushed her down a hill and into a lake.

That was the same night she learned to swim.

Learned to Swim high enough to see the fire distribute her house to a pile of dust. Learned to focus her senses enough to hear her little sisters cry. Learned to grow up and understand that the words her brother shouted, were bad words.

This is her first memory, because Hilda doesn't allow herself to remember anything before that. She shuts away the misery of losing a family, and refuses to recollect they're blissful existence.

Unable to remember her family, she believes an angel brought her to her sanctuary.

And even though she knows her family was not possessed by demons, she still manages to get on her knees every night and ask "please protect us."

This is Hilda. The world she lives in has bred her to be stubborn Saint.

Although she refuses to forgive, she will never stop trying to protect.

Although she fails to see alternatives to her choices, She never blinds herself with the delusion that everything will be okay.

Although she is poor with words and is a cruel leader, she will never step down from her moral code.

This is Hilda.


	2. Number 6 : Edward

**The idea for the series was to divide the characters into two teams, so I'm gonna skip to number six...**

XXX

**For this video, go on youtube and type "myuuji reversion" and click the first song. Then put in on repeat by typing "repeat" after "youtube" into the url address.**

XXX

His name is Edward.

Raised in Australia, his personality was made up of tests and pills.

He is a lit TNT that can dash dreams by revealing the innermost truths of the heart

he's had an eternity to decipher his inner philosopher but is unable to apply the truths of the world to anyone other than himself

He Started therapy in the sixth grade,

Deemed unfit for society, he is now kept in a constraint jacket in a padded room

With five pills a day, and electro therapy six times a week,

He still swears on his life that his attempt to murder his father was justified.

When he was twelve, he was arrested for attempted murder.

When he was eleven he got categorized under schizophrenia

And when he was ten, he walked in on his sister taking her own life away

Testimonies of children are only laughable tantrums in the ears of a court jury's amusement.

When Edward claimed that his sister was molested by his father

his father discredited his son's legitimacy on the hospitality that he was in a poor mental health condition

And so began the antidepressants...

His addiction grew high, and his reality became dim

Unwilling pretend his sister died of depression, he refuses to denounce the crimes of his father.

Unable to pretend everything was alright, he put on a wide smile on his face as they sentenced him to incarceration

In his imprisonment, he could was only allowed to speak with himself.

He can now tell you the similarities between justice and vengeance

He can teach you how to find ethics in religion

He has found a method to determine which wars are worth killing for...

He can now tell you the insignificance of achievement

He can teach you to lose faith in you're humility

He has found a method make people die for nothing...

Time has changed him

His isolation has not made him sympathetic, he is simply perceptive

He may lack compassion, but he is not cruel

He is insightful, but not humble

He is quiet, but not insecure

His name is Edward

XXX

**Feel free to critique :)**


End file.
